Frankenstein Jr VS The Impossibles
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: A scientist steals Frankstenstein Jr. and reprograms him to destroy the Impossibles
1. Gone!

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This particular story is inspired by the Hanna-Barbera comics, issue number 8, which featured "Frankenstein Jr and The Impossibles" (This was in 1996). The story isn't exactly based on the comic, though, as some of my OC's from my Impossibles origin story appear. This is a slight revision of my original story. I got a review saying he/she thought I was relying too much on my OC's, so I decided to at least try and fix that._

* * *

Our story begins Civic City, at the home of the brilliant inventor, Professor Conroy, and his heroic son, Buzz. Professor Conroy was working on an experiment, but was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"Now who could that be?" he asked, walking to the door.

Before he could see who it was, he was hit over the head and knocked out cold. The mysterious visitor then, amazingly enough, opened the door to the room that contained Frankenstein Jr, who was deactivated at the time. The mysterious visitor then somehow blew a hole in the wall, pulled out a remote control, and pushed a button on it. A large magnet was activated and Frankie was drawn directly to it. The magnet was in the back of a large boxed truck. Frankie was thrown into the back. The mysterious visitor jumped into the front of the truck, and drove off, taking Frankenstein Jr with him.

Later that afternoon, Buzz returned to the lab, and suddenly stopped. It had been completely torn apart!

"Dad!" Buzz shouted. "Dad, where are you?"

"Under here, Buzz," Professor Conroy said, pushing some of the debris off his back. Buzz ran over to help dig him out of the mess.

"Are you okay, Dad?" he asked. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Professor Conroy said. "I was working on an experiment when the doorbell rang, and I went to answer it. The minute I opened the door, something hit me over the head, and knocked me out. Whoever it was must have torn the lab apart while I was unconscious."

"Great scoundrels!" Buzz shouted. "This looks like a job for Frankenstein Jr!"

Buzz turned to the room where he kept Frankenstein Jr., but then he noticed the gigantic hole in the wall.

"He's gone!" he shouted.

"Gone?" Professor Conroy asked. "What do you mean gone?"

"Frankenstein Jr.'s gone, Dad!" Buzz shouted. "Whoever wrecked the lab must've stolen Frankenstein Jr."

"But who could've done it?" Professor Conroy asked.

Buzz began to think it over. Then he went to his Super Crime Computer, and punched in some buttons.

"None of Civic City's usual villains have escaped from prison," he said. "This must be a new one."

"Well, whoever it is," Professor Conroy said. "Or even whatever it is, I think we're going to need some help."

"You said it, Dad," Buzz replied. "Lucky for us, I know just who to call."

Buzz picked up the phone and dialed the operator. Professor Conroy stood by and watched.

"Who are you calling, Buzz?" he asked.

"Hello, operator?" Buzz asked. "Get me Megatropolis six eight one four. It's an emergency!"


	2. Calling All Impossibles

At the Secret Security Headquarters (SSHQ for short) in the city of Megatropolis, young woman with blond hair was sitting at the desk, putting on nail polish when the phone rang. Her name was Phyllis Dawson, and she was the personal secretary of the head of the SSHQ, Big D.

"Never fails," Phyllis groaned. "Every time I put nail polish on, the phone rings."

Phyllis heaved a sigh, and picked up the receiver.

"Secret Security Headquarters," she said.

"I need to speak to your chief right away," Buzz said. "This is an emergency!"

"Okay, hold on," Phyllis put Buzz on hold, and pushed another button on the phone.

"Call for you, Big D," she said. "Emergency on line two."

"Put it through," Big D said.

Phyllis punched a couple of buttons on the phone and transferred the call. Big D picked up his phone.

"Secret Security Headquarters," he said. "This is Big D speaking."

"Big D, this is Buzz Conroy in Civic City," Buzz said.

"Civic City? Aren't you the young man who invented Frankenstein Jr?"

"Yes sir, but someone broke into the lab and stole him. We need help from you and your agents."

"Don't worry. I'll put my best agents on the job."

"Thanks a lot, sir!"

Big D hung up the phone and pushed a button on his console. Elsewhere, the Impossibles were practicing for a gig in Civic City. Multi Man's girlfriend, Shawn, was watching them. They were halfway through their newest number, when Coil Man's guitar began beeping. Fluid Man let out a frustrated groan, and smacked his hand against his forehead.

"Great," he said, sarcastically.

"Big D," Multi said.

"So much for the extra rehearsal," Coiley said.

"Vacation's over, boys," Big D said. "You are to report to Conroy Labs. You will receive further instructions there."

"Right chief," Coiley said.

"We're on our way!" Multi shouted.

"Again," Shawn groaned.

"What's the matter with you?" Fluey asked.

"Every time I start to think nothing can go wrong, Big D calls you guys."

"That's what you get for dating a superhero."

"Sometimes, I wish you guys weren't so super."

Fluey just shrugged, and dashed out of the Impossi-Mobile. From there, the boys changed from the famous singing Impossibles to the superhero crime fighting Impossibles, ready to go into action.

"Rally ho!" they shouted.

Shawn, not wanting to sit back and watch her boyfriend and his best friends have all the fun, decided to head for the lab herself, which wasn't too far away, actually. The Impossibles had already arrived at Conroy Labs, explaining to Professor Conroy that they had been called there by their chief.

"So what's the emergency?" Multi asked.

"I thought this city had a thirty foot robot to flush out the criminals," Fluey said. "Why call us in?"

"That's the emergency," Buzz said. "Our robot, Frankenstein Jr, has been stolen."

"Stolen?" Coiley repeated. "Who would steal a thirty foot robot?"

"Yeah, and without getting a hernia in the process?" Fluey commented.

"Boy, this is a hard one," Multi said. "And there's no indications of who might have done it?"

"Not a one," Buzz said. "And Dad was knocked out before he could see who did it."

The Impossibles stood there, thinking it over. The only thing to do was search the lab, and hoped a clue would turn up. As they were working on putting Conroy Labs back together, Shawn arrived at the lab. She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Buzz looked through the window. He wasn't taking any chances.

"Who's at the door?" Professor Conroy asked.

"Just a girl," Buzz said. "I don't know what she could want, though."

"Let me see," Fluey said, and looked out the window. "Shawn?! What's she doing here?"

"You know her?" Professor Conroy asked.

"Yeah, it's Multi's girlfriend," Fluey said.

"You can let her in," Multi said. "She's harmless."

Buzz opened the door. Multi wasn't too thrilled with having Shawn follow him, and he was ready to grill her about it like a swordfish.

"Okay, spill," he said once he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to help," Shawn said. "I was tired of watching you guys go off and fight crime, and I'd be standing around waiting until you caught the thief."

"Well, you picked a bad time to show up," Fluey said. "We're kind of busy."

"Yeah, we're practically turning this lab upside down looking for clues to who stole Frankenstein Jr," Coiley explained.

"We've looked practically everywhere," Buzz said. "But there's not one thing here that qualifies as a clue."

"Mind if I look around?" Shawn asked.

"Be my guest," Professor Conroy said. "I doubt you'll find anything, though."

Shawn began searching the lab again, just as the boys had. She finally stopped at the broken wall.

"Have you guys analyzed the pieces of broken wall behind the door where you keep Frankenstein Jr?" Shawn asked.

"No," Buzz said. "But that's a great idea, Shawn!"

Buzz took a piece of the wall, and put it in his analyzer. The results they got were vague, however.

"According to this," he said. "Frankenstein Jr was pulled through the wall by a magnet. A very large electromagnet in fact, capable of pulling the Statue of Liberty out of it's post!"

"Sounds like something one of the SSHQ's inventors would come up with," Multi said.

"We'd better check with Phyllis," Coiley said.

"You can use the computer," Buzz said.

Buzz and Coiley walked over to Buzz's Communications Control Center and punched in some keys. Finally, Phyllis answered.

"What's up, fellas?" she asked.

"We've got a question about a magnet," Coiley said. "We found out that Frankenstein Jr was stolen from Conroy Labs by a giant magnet, capable of pulling the Statue of Liberty out of New York."

"We were wondering if Reggie built anything like that recently," Fluey replied, referring to Reggie Johnson, the SSHQ's top inventor.

"Hang on a sec, guys," Phyllis said. "Let me check our databases and I'll get right back to you."

Phyllis signed off. After a few more minutes or so, she tapped back into the transmission signal with some information.

"Okay, guys, I got the info about the magnet," she said. "it was invented by our former inventor/agent Tim Maxwell."

"I don't think we know him," Multi said.

"You don't," Phyllis said. "Big D fired him shortly after we hired you guys."

"Why'd you fire him?" Fluey asked.

"He was one of our most terrible agents," Phyllis said. "He couldn't catch a crook to save his life."

"Now why would an inventor steal a thirty foot robot?" Coiley asked.

"It doesn't make sense to me," Shawn said.

Indeed, the group was baffled. They couldn't find a reason to why an inventor would steal a 30 foot robot in the first place. The answer to that was simple, though. Tim Maxwell had stolen Frankenstein Jr in order to seek revenge on The Impossibles, since he held them responsible for the SSHQ firing him. At the moment, Maxwell was in an old abandoned warehouse, reprogramming Frankenstein Jr.

"Fire me, will they?" he said to himself, while programming. "Well, once I get rid of those insufferable Impossibles, I'll show headquarters. I'll destroy Civic City, then Megatropolis, and then I'll rule the world, with a little help from this robot."

Maxwell shut Frankie's chest, and turned a dial on a remote control unit.

"Okay, you overgrown tin man," he said. "From now on, you take orders from me, and only me!"

"Yes, master," Frankie said.

"Good. Okay, first on the agenda, smash up Civic City a little. That'll flush those Impossibles out. And once they're out in the open, heh, heh. Smash them too!"

"Yes master," Frankie said.

Frankie ripped the roof off the warehouse and climbed out, with Maxwell sitting on his shoulder.


	3. Round One

Meanwhile, Buzz and the Impossibles were trying to track down the inventor using the Super Crime Computer, but they weren't having much luck.

"This is like looking for a needle in a haystack," Multi said.

"We're at a loss, that's for sure," Coiley said.

"There is absolutely no trace of Frankie anywhere," Buzz replied.

"Well something's gotta give," Fluey said.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. The roof began to crack at Conroy Labs.

"Yeah, something's gotta give all right," Multi said. "And it's gonna be the roof!"

"You and your big mouth!" Shawn yelled at Fluey.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know the roof was gonna cave in?!" Fluey shouted.

"Argue about it later!" Coiley yelled. "We've gotta get out of here before we get crushed!"

Shawn and Professor Conroy dashed out of the lab through the emergency exit. Buzz turned on his anti-gravity belt, and he and the Impossibles flew through the ceiling.

"What's going on, an earthquake?!" Shawn shouted.

"No," Coiley said, springing upwards to get a look around. "It's Frankenstein Jr! And he's smashing the city!"

"Sizzling stereos!" Fluey shouted. "We gotta stop him!"

"Quick!" Multi shouted. "To the Impossi-Mobile!"

The Impossibles ran to their car and took off like a shot.

"Rally ho!" they shouted.

This was the moment Maxwell was waiting for. He saw the Impossibles coming at Frankenstein Jr, and fiddled with the buttons on his remote control.

"There they are, Frankenstein Jr," he said. "Got ahead and smash 'em!"

"Yes master," Frankie said.

Frankie turned around and headed directly for the Impossi-Mobile. He put his foot down in the middle of the road, creating some sort of a road block.

"Uh oh," Coiley said. "Frankie's blocking the road."

"Hit the brakes! Quick!" Fluey shouted.

Coiley slammed on the brakes, and the Impossi-Mobile skidded. Unfortunately, they were going too fast in the first place, and the car smashed into Frankie's foot.

CRASH!

"Well _that_ was a dumb idea," Fluey said.

"Maybe we should have converted to Impossi-Jet," Multi said.

"No time to worry about it now, fellas," Coiley said. "We've got work to do."

"Not for long, Impossibles," Maxwell shouted, pushing a button on his remote control. "Okay, Frankie. Go get 'em!"

Frankie growled, bent down, and picked up the Impossi-Mobile in his hand.

"Hollerin' hi-fi's!" Multi shouted.

"Oh boy," Buzz said, watching the scene from a distance, through a pair of binoculars. "They're in trouble now!"

As a matter of fact, Coiley was trying to convert to Impossi-Jet, but since they smashed into Frankie, all the controls on the car had been jammed. They weren't able to get it going.

"Now what do we do?" Fluey asked.

"Hand me the guitar," Coiley said. Fluey grabbed the guitar and handed it to Coiley. He pushed a button on the neck and called Big D.

"We're in trouble, chief," he said. "We need some back up."

"What exactly is the problem, boys?" Big D asked.

The transmission was cut off then. Frankie had increased his grip on the Impossi-Mobile, and began crushing it.

"Uh oh," Fluey said, converting to liquid. "ABANDON SHIP!"

With that, Fluey shot out of the car with lightning speed. Coiley and Multi followed. By that time, Frankie had not only crushed the Impossi-Mobile, but their guitars as well.

"Well, so much for our concert tonight," Fluey said.

"And so much for getting out of Civic City," Coiley said. "He's totaled our car!"

"And he's not through yet!" Multi shouted.

Indeed he wasn't. Frankie then wound up and pitched the crushed Impossi-Mobile over a nearby cliff. If anything had been inside the car that was still working, it was completely destroyed now.

"Ooohhh," Shawn groaned. "Lucky the guys got out, huh?"

"You said it," Buzz replied. "I don't even think the Impossibles could have survived a wreck like that!"

"Well, now what?" Coiley asked, as he and the other two Impossibles regrouped with the others.

"I've got an idea," Buzz said, snapping his fingers. "I could use my anti-gravity belt to get within range of Frankie and deactivate him."

"It's worth a shot," Multi said.

Buzz turned on his anti-gravity belt and flew into the air and aimed his radar ring at the giant robot's head.

"Here goes nothing," he said as the beam from the ring bounced off a lamppost and hit Frankenstein Jr's forehead. Nothing happened.

"Something went wrong!" Buzz shouted. "That should have worked!"

"Silly boy scientist," Maxwell said with a laugh. "My remote control overrides your puny little ring! Hey Frankie! Squash this kid like a bug!"

"Yipes!" Buzz shouted, and few off, just before Frankie could swat him like a fly.

"Boy, this guy's one tough customer!" Coiley shouted.

"Come on, fellas!" Fluey shouted. "We aren't licked yet! Rally ho-ho!"

Fluey converted into liquid again and streamed over to Frankenstein Jr. Then he signaled to Multi and Coiley.

"I think he may have something there," Coiley said.

"I hope it works," Shawn replied. "I don't think the city can take much more damage."

"Rally ho!" Coiley shouted, springing over to Frankenstein Jr.

"Rally ho!" Multi shouted, following Coiley.

The Impossibles then huddled and began formulating a plan. The others just stood back and waited, wondering what in the world the boys were up to. Finally, The Impossibles broke out of the huddle and were ready for action. First, Coiley wrapped his coils around Frankie's ankles. Next, Fluey created a mud puddle directly behind the giant robot.

"All yours, Multi!" he called.

"Right," Multi said, duplicating himself upwards. He managed to push Frankie backwards.

"Timber!" he shouted.

"Oh no," Maxwell groaned, as Frankie hit the ground, and landed into the mud puddle.

"Wow!" Buzz shouted. "He's up to his bolts in mud! That's impossible!"

"That's us," Multi said.

"You Impossibles are impossible!" Maxwell shouted. "But I'm not quite finished yet!"

Maxwell turned the dial on his remote control, and increased the power level going through Frankenstein Jr. The robot stood up and growled.

"Ohhh, this can't be good," Shawn said.

"All right, you bucket of bolts," Maxwell said. "Destroy those Impossibles right now!"

Frankie began stomping around, smashing the city as he did. Nothing was going to stop him now.

"Well?" Coiley asked. "Anybody got an ideas?"

"Only one," Multi said, nervously. "Let's get out of here or we're cooked!"

"But what about Civic City?" Fluey asked.

"We can't beat Frankie now," Coiley said. "We'll never be able to get past his defense mechanisms."

"Besides, he's gonna smash us any minute!" Multi shouted.

"You're right," Fluey said. "Gangway!"

The Impossibles then ran off as fast as they could. Maxwell stopped Frankenstein Jr and watched them go.

"Run you cowards!" he shouted. "Run and hide! You're no match for me now, you chicken trio!"


	4. Dueling Remotes

Maxwell laughed hysterically. The Impossibles were no longer in sight. They were long gone.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day the Impossibles turned chicken," Professor Conroy said.

"They're . . . . . probably playing a trick on this guy," Shawn said, hesitantly. "You know. Making him think he's won or something."

"You're probably right," Buzz said. "The Impossibles aren't easily scared away. But I think we ought to do something about Frankie until they come back. Maybe we can rig up a remote control or something. But I'd have to do a lot of taking apart and putting back together."

"Then we'd better get back to the lab," Professor Conroy said.

The group headed back for the lab, in order to get working on the remote control.

Meanwhile, in Megatropolis, Big D had called in Phyllis, Reggie Johnson, and the SSHQ's chief mechanic, Mike Rogers, and informed them of the crisis at Civic City, and the interrupted transmission.

"Strange," Reggie said. "It would have to take something huge to interrupt the transmission from those guitars."

"Do you think something happened, Big D?" Phyllis asked.

"I'm not sure, Phyllis," Big D said. "You three are the only agents the Secret Security Headquarters have to spare right now. I want you to head toward Civic City and see what's going on over there."

"Right, chief," Phyllis said.

"While we're there, we'll see what happened to the Impossibles," Reggie said, and he and Phyllis headed out for the garage.

Reggie, Mike, and Phyllis climbed aboard Reggie's Hover-Cycle, which was a motorcycle mixed with a hovercraft, and headed towards Civic City as fast as they could. Once they reached Conroy Labs, they got off the Hover-Cycle and banged on the door.

"Who is it?" Buzz asked.

"The SSHQ sent us," Reggie said.

"Do you have proof?" Buzz asked. "I'm sorry, but we can't be too careful."

Reggie pulled his SSHQ ID out of his pocket. Phyllis and Mike pulled theirs out and handed them to Reggie. He held them up to the peephole and finally the door opened.

"Our chief sent us," Phyllis said, as she, Mike, and Reggie walked into the lab. "We got a transmission from the Impossibles, but something interrupted it, and we're wondering where they are."

"Oh," Buzz said. "Well, uhh . . . . see . . . ."

"Frankenstein Jr scared them off," Shawn said, bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Reggie, Mike, and Phyllis shouted in unison.

Buzz quickly explained the deal to the three SSH agents.

"So you don't know where they could have gone?" Phyllis asked.

"Not a clue," Buzz said.

"I think we'd better go look for them," Phyllis said.

"But what happens if Frankenstein Jr comes back?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, this city can't take much more damage," Reggie said.

"That's why we're working on that remote control," Professor Conroy said.

"How long until it's ready?" Shawn asked.

"Unfortunately, it won't be ready," Professor Conroy said. "I don't have the right parts."

"Did you bring your tool box?" Mike asked Reggie. "And some spare parts?"

"Yeah," Reggie replied. "I never leave HQ without 'em. Maybe Mike and I can give you a hand with that remote."

"And while you're doing that," Phyllis said. "Buzz, Shawn, and I will look for the Impossibles."

"Well, you'd better hurry," Professor Conroy said. "We don't have a moment to lose!"

Buzz and the girls ran out to Reggie's Hover Cycle and began driving around Civic City, using a tracking device hidden in Phyllis's lipstick tube.

"I hope that doesn't track their guitars," Shawn said. "Frankenstein Jr completely destroyed them. And their car."

"No, it won't track the car, or the guitars," Phyllis said. "I'm not sure how this thing will track the Impossibles down. Reggie neglected to tell me that much, thank you, Reg."

Shawn just nodded. It was about all she could do. Phyllis kept her eyes on her radar, until finally she got some results. The blip began to get louder.

"Hang on a sec," she said. "I think we've found them."

Phyllis stopped the Hover Cycle by an alley. Everyone got off, and followed the blip through the alley until they came to a dead end, where the Impossibles were standing around.

"Where have you guys been?!" Phyllis shouted. "Don't you know there's a thirty foot robot destroying the city?!"

"Ah heh, heh, heh," Fluey said. "See, Phyllis, we can explain."

"I hope," Phyllis said. "I want the whole story and I want it now."

"She's worse than our mothers," Coiley muttered. They had a lot of explaining to do.

As Buzz and the girls began an interrogation, Professor Conroy, Mike and Reggie had finished putting together a remote control to take back control of Frankenstein Jr.

"I think that about does it," Mike said, closing the back of the remote.

"Now all we have to do is get Frankenstein Jr. here," Professor Conroy said.

"No sooner said than done, Professor," Reggie said, looking out the window. "Here he comes now!"

Mike, Reggie, and Professor Conroy ran to the window and looked. Sure enough, there was Frankenstein Jr, with Tim Maxwell sitting on his shoulder, smashing up Civic City. Maxwell was laughing his head off as he maneuvered Frankie with the joystick on his remote.

"It's now or never," Reggie said. "Hit it, Mike!"

Mike pushed a button on his remote and began moving the joystick around. Frankie stopped in his tracks.

"Hey what'd you stop for?!" Maxwell shouted. "We've got work to do!"

Frankie then grabbed Maxwell, and threw him right at the lab. He hit the side of the building and slid off.

"It worked!" Professor Conroy shouted.

"Of course it did," Mike said. "Now all we have to do is re-reprogram Frankie, and everythin' will go back to normal."

"Oh yeah?" Maxwell shouted, taking out his remote control. "Well, two can play at this game, Rogers!"

Maxwell began moving his joystick every way imaginable. Frankie began tearing up Civic City, picking up buildings and throwing them on other buildings.

"Ho boy," Reggie said.

"Mike, you'd better do something," Professor Conroy said. "Quick, before Frankie throws something at us!"

"Will do," Mike said, pushing his joystick forward. Frankie stopped and prepared to put the building down. Maxwell was unamused, and he pushed his own joystick.

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted.

"Oh yes I do!" Mike yelled, nearly yanking the joystick right off his remote!

It was an all out battle. Maxwell and Mike fought over control of Frankie using their remote controls. Poor Frankie felt like he was being pulled in every direction imaginable! Finally, his circuits began to overload, and his computer brain began to buzz and sizzle. Finally, it short circuited. Both remote controls were useless.

"Rats!" Maxwell shouted. "Rats, rats, rats, rats, rats! This thing's worthless now!"

"I think we've done it, you guys," Mike said. "Come on. We've got programmin' to do."

"Heh, heh," Reggie laughed nervously. "Think again."

Mike gave Reggie a weird look, and then looked over at Frankie. The thirty foot robot began walking around Civic City smashing things like before, but this time, he wasn't taking orders from anyone. He was doing it all on his own.

"Rampaging robots!" Professor Conroy yelled. "You've created a monster!"

"I think the Impossibles are our only chance now," Reggie said. "I just hope Buzz and the girls found them!"


	5. Round Two

As a matter of fact, the Impossibles had just finished explaining what had been going on.

"We were just waiting for a good chance to come back," Multi said. "We wouldn't have been able to defeat Frankenstein Jr. then and there."

"We had to get out of his sight so we could plan our strategy," Coiley said.

"Yeah, man," Fluey said. "You saw what he did to the Impossi-Mobile. I mean, we can't help Civic City if we're reduced to smears on the pavement!"

"Well, we'd better head back to Civic City," Shawn said. "Mike was working on a remote control to get Frankie back on our side."

At that exact moment, Phyllis's purse began to beep. She opened it, and took out her compact.

"Must be Big D," she said, flipping her compact open. "Who else would call me on this number?"

It turned out to be Reggie, using the Conroys' computer.

"We've got a problem," he said.

"I'm afraid to ask," Phyllis replied. "What is it?"

"Mike and Maxwell got into a duel with their remotes, and Frank blew a fuse. He's left Civic City, and who knows where he is now!"

"Oh great," Shawn groaned.

"We'd better go find him," Buzz said. "The only way to stop Frankie now is to reset his main activators."

"There's no time to lose gang," Multi said.

"Right," Coiley said.

Buzz and Phyllis hopped on the Hover Cycle and were off. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and there was a loud booming sound following the shaking.

"There's a familiar sound," Shawn said.

"This can only mean one thing," Multi said. "It's Frankenstein Jr!"

Indeed it was Frankenstein Jr, smashing up the town wherever he walked.

"Uh oh," Coiley said. "There he is now."

"And he's destroying the place," Fluey said.

"It's now or never, fellas," Multi said. "We've got to stop him, or Civic City, Megatropolis, and the world is doomed!"

"You're right," Fluey said. "Let's hit it!"

"Wait, what about me?" Shawn asked. "I want to help to, you know!"

"I think you ought to stay here where it's safe, Shawn," Coiley said. "You stay with her, Multi, unless we need you for backup. Fluey, you come on."

"Right," Multi and Fluey said in unison.

"Rally ho!" Coiley shouted, springing into action.

"Rally ho-ho!" Fluey shouted, turning himself from solid to liquid, and practically flew towards Frankenstein Jr.

Frankenstein Jr continued to walk along, smashing the city as he went. Coiley and Fluey zoomed right in front of him, as if to block him off.

"Hold it, Frankie!" Coiley shouted. "It's about time you were deactivated!"

Frankie growled, and prepared to smash both Impossibles with his bare hands.

"Heads up, Coiley!" Fluey shouted, and converted to liquid before Frankie could do anything. Coiley sprang out of the way just in time.

"This is going to be harder than I thought!" he shouted.

"I'll try to sneak up on him and deactivate him," Fluey said. "Then we'll take him back to the lab so Buzz can reprogram him. Rally ho-ho!"

Fluey shot through the air and aimed for Frankie's neck, where his central control units were. Unfortunately, Frankie sensed someone behind him. He activated a shield, and raised it.

"Uh oh," Coiley said. "Fluey's heading right for that shield."

"And he's moving too fast to stop!" Shawn shouted.

Plus, he was only half-converted. Fluey was definitely moving too fast to stop. He didn't even see the shield, and flew smack into it. BONK!

"Ooohhh, that had to hurt," Shawn cringed.

Completely dazed, Fluey began plummeting towards the ground. He ended up hitting the pavement. WHACK! Shawn, Multi, and Coiley cringed. Coiley dashed over to see if his teammate was all right.

"Shaky seismographs!" he shouted. "Frankie's knocked Fluey out cold!"

"And it looks like you're next, Coiley!" Multi shouted.

Coiley jumped out of the way before Frankie could pound him into the pavement. He was out of sight by that time.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know," Multi said. "But I get the feeling we're going to be in trouble if we don't move it!"

Too late. Frankie growled, reached down, and grabbed both Multi and Shawn in his hand, a la King Kong.

"Rally hey!" Multi shouted.

"I think we're in trouble!" Shawn shouted.

"No kidding!"

Frankie then began doubling back towards Civic City with Multi and Shawn in his hand. Luckily, Coiley had been hiding on the other side of the nearby Hotel Gotham.

"I'd better find Buzz and Phyllis!" he shouted, and bounced off. Fortunately for him, they were nearby.

"We've got to get back to Civic City fast!" he shouted. "It's an emergency!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Phyllis asked.

"Frankie just grabbed Multi and Shawn," Coiley explained. "He's heading straight for Civic City!"

"Then we'd better move fast," Phyllis said.

"There's no time to lose," Buzz said.

Coiley jumped onto the Hover Cycle, and Phyllis slammed on the gas. The group nearly broke the sound barrier as they speeded towards Civic City.

"Incidentally, Coiley," Phyllis said. "What happened to Fluey?"

"Holy KO's!" Coiley shouted. "I almost forgot about him! Frankie knocked him out and he was still out when I left!"

"We'd better go back," Phyllis said, ready to put the Hover Cycle in reverse.

"No, there's no time!" Coiley shouted.

"He's right," Buzz said. "If we go back now, Civic City's liable to be demolished!"

"Besides, Fluey's resourceful," Coiley went on. "He'll know what to do when he wakes up."

"Whoa!" Phyllis shouted, suddenly slamming on the brakes. "Robot at twelve o' clock high! And I do mean high!"

Frankie growled, and raised his foot, ready to smash the car.

"Scatter!" Phyllis yelled. She jumped off the cycle. Buzz turned on his anti-gravity belt and flew into the air. Coiley bounced out, just as Frankie put his foot down. SMASH!

"Wowee! That was close!" Buzz shouted.

"Too close," Professor Conroy said, as he, Mike, and Reggie ran over to the scene.

"What in the world is goin' on, anyway?" Mike asked.

"It's a long story," Coiley said. "We'll have to tell you about it later. Right now, we've gotta stop Frankie!"

"Yeah, no kidding," Reggie said, looking up at Frankie through a pair of binoculars. "He's got Multi and Shawn."

"What?!" Mike shouted, grabbing the binoculars. "Let me see!"

Mike looked, and clicked his tongue against his teeth. Then he gave the binoculars back to Reggie.

"You're right," Mike said. "And I get the feelin' I know what he's gonna do next."

Reggie was about to ask Mike about that when suddenly, people began to scream. Our heroes turned to look and saw Frankie climbing up the side of the building.

"Menacing monkeyshines!" Buzz shouted. "Frankie's climbing the Umpire State Building!"

"Oh yeah," Mike said. "I knew that was gonna happen. I've seen _King Kong_ a million times."

There wasn't any time to fool around, though. Coiley sprang into the air, in order to get to Frankie and turn him off.

"Hang on, guys!" he called to Multi and Shawn. "I'll get you out of this!"

"In one piece, I hope!" Shawn shouted. "Multi, can't you just duplicate yourself to get us out of this?"

"Frankie's grip is too tight," Multi said. "I don't think I'd be able to get us out of this."

Coiley began bouncing around Frankie. The giant robot started to swat at the Impossible, trying to discourage him.

"Don't distract him, Coiley!" Multi shouted. "Push the button!"

"I'm trying, Multi!" Coiley shouted. "But Frankie isn't making this easy!"

He was so right. Frankie finally stopped swatting at Coiley, and activated his instant setting glue gun. He fired glue out, hitting Coiley with it. The force sent the superhero flying to the next building. CRASH!

"If we get out of this alive," Mike said. "You oughta consider enterin' that robot into the Olympics, Professor!"

"I'll look into it," Professor Conroy replied.

"Well, now what do we do?" Phyllis asked.

"I'll try to deactivate Frankie with my radar ring!" Buzz shouted.

"Be careful, Buzz," Professor Conroy said.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll be all right."

Buzz activated his anti-gravity belt, and took to the air. He flew up to Frankie, and aimed his radar ring at Frankie's central control unit.

"It's a tricky shot," he said. "But it has to work!"

Buzz aimed his ring, and a beam fired from it. Unfortunately, Frankie moved at the last second.

"Darn it, I missed!" Buzz shouted.

"Buzz watch out!" Shawn shouted.

"Frankenstein at two o' clock!" Multi warned.

The warning came too late. Frankie reached over and swatted Buzz like a fly, which deactivated his anti-gravity belt. The boy scientist went flying. Luckily, Mike caught him before he could hit the ground.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Reggie shouted.

"I've got one more idea," Mike said. "But I'll need a jet pack."

"Here," Professor Conroy said, handing Mike a backpack. "But what exactly are you going to do?"

"Fly up there and push the button, that's what!" Mike shouted, strapping on the jet pack.

"Be careful, Mike!" Phyllis shouted.

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do," Mike said, and then he took off.

Frankenstein Jr was standing on the roof of the Umpire State Building. Multi and Shawn couldn't do much except wait. Finally, Mike rode up, and headed directly for Frankie's OFF button. But Frankie saw him, and made a grab for him.

"Yipes!" Mike shouted, dodging Frankie's free hand.

"Someone better get us out of here fast," Shawn said. "I think I'm getting airsick."

"Mike can't get to Frankie's deactivators," Multi said. "What do we do now?"

"I really hate to say this," Shawn said. "But I just don't know."

"Where's Fluey when we need him?" Multi sighed.

Just then, Frankie hit Mike, and he flew backwards into a building. WHACK!

"So much for that," Mike said, slightly dazed.

"Civic City's doomed," Buzz said.

"Rally ho-ho!" a familiar voice called out. "It's not over 'til the fat lady sings!"

"Fluid Man!" the group shouted.

Fluey, having come to his sense some time ago, figured Frankenstein Jr had doubled back to Civic City. He converted to liquid and shot forward at Frankie, punching the large robot in the nose. As a result, Frankie let go of Multi and Shawn. Both of them started to fall, but Multi duplicated himself, caught Shawn in midair, and retracted the duplicates downward.

"That was close," Shawn said.

"Thanks, Fluey!" Multi said.

"No sweat, Multi," Fluey said. "Now to get Coiley out of a sticky situation."

Fluey flew over to Coiley and washed the glue off him. Then the two Impossibles went to join the others. Frankie jumped off the Umpire State Building, which caused the ground to really shake. Everyone was knocked off their feet.

"Buzz, do you have a water pistol around?" Fluey asked. "I just got an idea!"

"I don't know what good a water pistol's gonna do," Mike said, "What's this idea?"

"You'll see," Fluey said.

Buzz held up the pistol, and Fluey converted into liquid again, and flew into the water gun. Buzz then activated his anti-gravity belt and flew upward, far enough away from Frankenstein Jr.

"All set, Fluid Man?" he asked.

"Fire when ready!" Fluey shouted.

Buzz pulled the trigger on the water gun, and PSSSHT! Fluey shot forward, and pressed Frankie's deactivator button. The robot stopped in his tracks. Buzz then flew over and used his radar ring to reactivate Frankie. That seemed to do the trick.

"What happened, Buzz?" Frankie asked.

"You were reprogrammed," Buzz replied. "And sent to destroy Civic City."

"Lucky for you, Buzz called us," Fluey said. "Or else this city would have been history!"

"Wow," Frankie said. "I guess I don't know my own strength. But what happened to the crook?"

"He's been taken care of," Phyllis said. "He'll be in jail for quite some time now."

Everybody laughed. After cleaning up the city a little, digging out the Impossi-Mobile, and putting it back together, the singing Impossibles headed for the arena they were supposed to be playing and gave their concert. Buzz and Frankie stood on a nearby hill and rocked out to the music.

"Those Impossibles really rock!" Buzz shouted. "Right, Frankie?"

"Yeah, man, Buzz!" Frankie shouted, as he danced around. "Groovy! Outta site!"

The End


End file.
